


A Match Maid in Heaven

by TheBlanketDeviant



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Fab, Fat Infantilism, Gen, Mental Regression, Messy eating, Weight Gain, diaper use, gassy - Freeform, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant
Summary: A college student encounters a maid at a seemingly-abandoned house. If you can't see where this is headed, check the tags again.This is a tribute to "Big Fat Baby", "Big Baby Wonderland", "Big Baby Academy", and "Transformansion" interactives on writing.com, TomPendragon's stories on another site, and all the other works dealing with this niche likethis storythat I discovered a couple months ago.Feedback and comments are appreciated. Will probably never do anything more "out-there" than this. Enjoy.
Kudos: 27





	A Match Maid in Heaven

All it took was a push to open the door. It slowly swung open, creaking, revealing a faded but… Oddly spotless interior. A rarely-intrepid college student named Clara, had noticed the old house whose porch she now stood on, during her walk back from class. She was a Sophomore and yet not once in her one-and-a-quarter years of university did she ever see this place. The house wasn’t damaged, just worn-looking. All the paint was faded and the place looked sad. That’s partly what motivated her to walk up here. But learning that the door wasn’t even fully closed gave her bad vibes.

“Maybe just junkies living here or something…” She turned to leave. “Ah!” Clara jumped, startled, at a woman who had been walking up behind her. She was clad in a black and white outfit, consisting of a blouse and skirt, with flat black shoes and white tights that came up her legs. She was also tall. At least 6 ½ feet. Her bust was prominent in the blouse but little cleavage was exposed, unlike her toned arms which were mostly on display thanks to the top’s short sleeves.

“Oh, sorry! Uhm, didn’t mean to startle you! I was just returning from picking up a few things.” She shook two plastic bags in either hand to demonstrate her point. “Well, since you’re here. Could I ask you to do something small for me?”

“Wwwhat kind of request?” The college girl asked, trying and failing to show concern on her face. On top of being spooked and asked to do a request, it didn’t help that this woman was so formally dressed while she was clad in a pink T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

“It’ll sound silly, but-- How do I put it? I’ve been a maid here at this house for a long while, and have had no-one to look after in so long.” She looked to the side, her voice low. In spite of what she said, she didn’t seem that old. Maybe in her early 30s? “Would you let me serve you, at least for a little bit? I consider it my duty as a maid to accommodate people!”

Something definitely seemed wrong with this person. “I dunno, that… Sounds weird, honestly. Especially with a place like this.” She gestured her hand in a small circle toward the house.

“Please? I’m not asking for a lot of you! If you have somewhere to be, I understand, but if not it would mean a lot to me. I haven’t had visitors in a long while.” This bizarre woman gave Clara a genuine frown. She looked heart-broken over not having anyone to wait on.

Clara’s mouth hung agape for a few moments. “U-uhh. I… Sure. Fine, I guess. Let’s go.” She sighed; the thought of being able to get this over with and get home with a good deed for the day under her belt was enough of a placation for her. Assuming this wasn’t some creepy haunted house where it turns out there was no maid OR house.

“Are you coming?” The maid asked, already inside, interrupting Clara’s imagination. She stood inside, next to the door, allowing the younger female inside. Clara nodded in response and walked in. The place was mostly dark, but natural light from the opened blinds and shades of the windows helped add some warmth to the otherwise-dead space. “My name is Jessica, by the way. Or Jess. Whichever you prefer. Now, uh. One last thing I’d… Like it if you humored me on. Upstairs, in the room across from the stairs, is a box. Could you go through it and put one of the things in there, on? It’s like a game I guess. You pick something and I do my best to care for you in that role!” 

This caused Clara to fold her arms in response. She was 19, barely clinging to being a teenager, but she wasn’t stupid. “You realize how weird all of this sounds, right?”

“I-- Yes, I do. And I apologize if it’s off-putting. I just thought it would give us both inspiration, you know? Can you honestly name some things you’d want me to do for you right now? … That aren’t rude, or something like letting you leave?”

“Uhh… Pff… Some basic stuff I guess, like getting a drink?” Clara shrugged.

Jess grinned in turn. “Exactly! I can do a lot more than that, and if you’re wearing something like one of my previous masters or mistresses, then maybe you’d be more inspired?” A particular part of a creative writing class that Clara had taken the previous year came to her mind, where she had to try and describe a food after applying all five senses to it. If something like that helped, then… Maybe there was some credence to the idea? “Oh! And I should clarify, you don’t need to take your clothes off to put the stuff on. It’s all things you can leave those clothes on, for.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.” The bored college student walked over to the steps on the right of the foyer and held onto the banister as she walked up the second floor, every other step letting off a groan or creak. The room was right there and sure enough, right next to the open door inside was the cardboard box described. Clara quickly looked around and saw multiple other rooms as well as the banister leveling off and extending down to the end of this top floor. The house was slightly bigger than a “standard” two-story house, but certainly no mansion. She walked in and knelt down, taking her backpack off and setting it next to her, as she began to pick through the items.

There were a multitude of things in here. A sports jacket, a pair of overalls, a slip-on dress, a set of athletic wristbands and a headband that sat in a resealable plastic bag, ballerina slippers, and plenty of other things. But one item that caught Clara’s eye was, oddly enough, a bib. Or rather, caught her hand, because what made her pause was its size. Picking it up and holding it in front of herself, the neckhole was beyond wide enough for hers, and the actual covering extended across her whole chest. That was interesting, but what actually sold her on the item was the front. 

There was a picture of a happy, cartoon pig that took up most of the middle of it. Not the one from the animated show that she’d only heard little kids watched. This was just a generic, cute, smiling pig, but something was undeniably wholesome about it. Combined with the enigmatic size of the item, Clara shrugged and decided on this thing. She wondered how Jess would respond to her picking this out of all the items in the box, while returning to a standing position, and leaving the room. She descended the creaky stairs, the pig bib in place, admittedly feeling a bit awkward as she showed up in front of Jess who had put the groceries away. On top of her normal clothes, she now had this silly, infantile thing on. The maid clapped her hands together.

"Oooh, it looks perfect on you!" She sounded sincere, her eyes on Clara, watching the blonde girl reach the ground floor. "Though I'm not sure it really fits, yet. We'll need to take care of that."

"H-huh? Make sure it fits?" Clara sounded confused as her wrist was grabbed and tugged. "Mmh… Fine. Just don't let it take too long, okay?" Clara wanted to leave, already, but she didn't want to leave this poor woman alone. Something still seemed off about her but she certainly wasn't a ghost. She was too solid for that. Clara's thoughts were disrupted by her being yanked into the kitchen, however. "Ahh! What… Are we doing in here?" 

She looked around, while the maid turned on the overhead light, illuminating the space somewhat. In the center of the kitchen was the kitchen table, with three chairs and a very big highchair. Opposite Clara was the sink, the counter, and cabinets above the latter. To her left was a doorway leading to another room, with a fridge at the end of the counter that curved against the wall. And to her right, was a mostly open connector into what looked like a living room, with multiple chairs and a fireplace.

This place was weird, but Clara couldn't deny a certain pleasant charm the place had. It hadn't been lived in for maybe 15 years, but it didn't really feel spooky. More… Mildly antiquated. On top of that, the kitchen being a kitchen, Clara found herself starting to feel peckish. Maybe the maid could cook something for her! She looked around a bit more, trying to find a good way to broach the subject, before just coming out with it.

"So… Are you going to make me something to eat? If you want to serve someone, or whatever?" Clara still felt weird asking about that sort of thing, especially with this oversized bib hanging around her neck. Jessica's eyes lit up, however.

"Oh, of course, dear! There's just a big of a snag with that." Clara quickly wondered if there was no food in the house or something. "You chose that bib, which means I can't serve you adult food."

"W… Wait, what?! No, no, the bib is just a joke! Right? Why can't you make me something to eat because of this thing? Look, I'll take it off!" She reached back and undid the velcro, taking it off. The buxom woman gave a knowing grin.

"The bib clearly called out to you, and you answered. Please put it back on." Her words AND her tone were fairly nonplussed; there was no hostility present.

The situation wasn't sitting well with Clara, however. "N-no! I'm not wearing this thing! I'm leaving!" She turned to leave, and found herself in a bear hug by the maid. "W-what!? What the fuck!? Get off of me!" The woman's grip was incredible. On top of that, she was holding Clara off the ground! She didn't seem to be struggling much, either, much to Clara's chagrin as she kicked and fought.

"Mmnhh. I think you're just feeling cranky from hunger… I have milk and baby food for the sort of mistress who’d wear a bib." Jess turned away with her unwilling role-player, and walked toward the high chair, opening it and setting Clara down inside, closing it afterward and locking it too. It was quite big, but the struggling girl couldn't slip out of it! She could only watch as the maid walked over to the pantry and opened it. Turning her body, she saw the maid pull out what looked like a small peanut butter jar, then walk over to a drawer and pull out a spoon. She came back over and set the two down. Clara picked up the container. It had a paper label, with something written on it. 

"'Cheeseburger and fries' baby food? Ugh… What kind of baby was it, if they ate this garbage?" Clara picked up and looked at the spoon too. It was silver, and at least it was large enough to get a good scoop of something. 

The maid smirked in response. "The big kind." She walked over and grabbed up the bib, coming back. "She always fed herself, so I'm letting you do the same. But please let me put on the bib, at least. I'd like to protect your shirt if this food splatters."

"Whatever. If I just have to eat some of this to get out, you may as well." Clara lifted her neck to allow the smiling cartoon pig, to once again rest over her chest. Once the bib was secure, she popped open the lid, and a mouthwatering scent hit her. It SMELLED like fast food. Like, almost exactly. That probably didn't bode well for the flavor though. She dunked the spoon in and pulled a large spoonful of the yellow-gray mush out, bringing it to her mouth. On entry, she miscalculated its size, and some fell onto the bib. 'Oops!', she thought, and barely a moment later she closed her lips around the food and tasted it. It was incredible! 

It tasted like a pureed version of a fast food cheeseburger and fries. The cheese, the meat, the saltiness of the fries… All condensed down into this goop. She happily swallowed and pulled out a clean spoon, dunking it back in. "This stuff is really good!" She pulled out another spoonful and again, on bringing it to her mouth, some fell down. This time into her lap. She didn't notice, though.

Jess knew this obliviousness would set in. She watched from Clara's side as a fraction of what the girl ate ended up on her rather than in her. A small part of the maid wished the girl had been called by any other item. Samantha was always such a high-maintenance child. But this was a maid's duty, so ultimately she still felt content, watching Clara try and fail to properly eat. And more importantly, watching Clara grow. After all, babies were meant to be fat, and Jess knew her high-calorie baby food concoctions would nicely complement the bib's effects. Clara's belly was already beginning to push out from her food-stained shirt, with fat rather than food. She had barely made her way through a fraction of the jar; the bib would likely help her stomach stretch to a size more befitting of what Clara was going to become. 

For Clara's part, she found herself becoming more ravenous by the second, more interested in enjoying this savory slop. Her servings from the jar were getting messier, too. She was moving so imprecisely that she accidentally smeared some of the food onto her face. The highchair table wasn't spared, some of the mush landing on it as well. The girl found herself too invested in feeding her belly to care, and based on its size, her belly was very much appreciative. A pale, round tummy forced itself from her shirt, sticking out, now. It became a recipient of some of the food, too. 

Her breasts were swelling, growing against the shirt and pushing the bib out. Her arms began to stretch the sleeves, and her fingers were already plump… Jess got down and took off the girl's shoes. At this rate, she wasn't going to need them any time soon. The maid could see her legs growing in her jeans, making them tight. And upon standing back up, she saw thickening thighs and a bulging butt starting to take shape. She didn't say anything, however. Best if she realised it on her own.

Not that she did any time soon, as the minutes passed, and she continued to balloon. Particularly when she licked the spoon clean and dropped it carelessly, starting to use her fat fingers to scoop the baby food out. Clara's face, particularly her chubby cheeks and new double chin, were splattered with the high-calorie mess. The bib had taken plenty of the damage, but the sides of Clara's growing boobs that were now bulging against the shirt as well as the pale gut that stuck out beneath, had garnered splotches as well. Her hefty digits were coated, even as she licked them clean on occasion. In fact, as she sucked her fingers clean, both women heard distinctive ripping noises. Only one knew what it was, though, and that was Jess. 

She could clearly watch as Clara's lardy ass and thighs, as well as her swollen calves, burst from the denim. This left her in idle, blue tatters down below, as well as a pair of panties that likely wasn't long for this world. The shirt probably wouldn't be around too much longer, either, as-- Jess watched as a particularly focused bit of growth caused the shirt to rip up the sides, riding up Clara's body. Now the oversized bib was better fitting her body… It covered the girl's cleavage and most of her widened areolas, but the rest of her large, slightly-sagging chest was exposed, to say nothing of the bloated gut beneath it. 

Clara picked up the jar with fatty fingers and brought it to her face, then tilted it back, dumping the rest into her mouth. Unlike before, a majority of it did get into her mouth, and these last dregs of food helped the morbidly-obese girl fill out entirely. She slammed the jar back down as her belly gurgled. Then, she let out a loud, lengthy belch, and sat back in the now-snug high chair. She was almost naked and wearing probably a third of what she was meant to eat. But damn, did she feel satisfied.

"Fffuck, that was good. Thanks -- URRRP! -- for that." The girl's face being much softer led to her smile being a lot more cherubic.

"Do you feel better now, sweetie?" Jess smiled innocently. The smile filled Clara with warmth.

"Y-yeah, I do, actually." Something felt off but she couldn't say what. She was too full to register much. 

"You made a bit of a mess. How about we get you a bath?" Without waiting for an answer, the maid walked over and unlocked the table, opening it up after moving the jar. 

"Heh, yeah, I guess I did… Wait, what?! A bath?!" The maid helped her off the chair. She thudded to the floor, her legs weaker. "Whoa! Huh?... Wait. WHAT?!" She awoke from her food-based stupor, looking down at her body. "I--I'm fat and naked! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything. The bib was your choice. And so was your giving into its suggestion." Jess gave yet-another innocent smile and held the girl's messy, meaty hand. "You didn't have to eat. Or let yourself be such a… Well, such a pig. But you did."

"Y-yeah, but…" Clara didn't want to believe it. Mainly because it was true. She had felt the internal goading on, convincing her how good it'd feel to let go of inhibition. And now she had a warm, stuffed belly to show for it. "Mnnhh…" Jess led her through a large nursery, which was what the kitchen connected to, and into the bathroom across from the entryway. It was big. There was a changing table, a selection of diapers next to it, the basics like a toilet and sink with a mirror. The toilet looked like it could accommodate Clara, which was relieving. And then, a huge bathtub. It looked like it could fit multiple of what Clara was now. She looked down at herself, at her food-coated hands, and idly licked one clean while wondering what was wrong with her. Jess started the bath.

"It'll be a bit before it fills. In the meantime…" Jess went into a the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a small pair of scissors. She lifted Clara's love handle and snipped at the pathetically-stretched waist of her panties. Then she did the other end, before pulling them out from the girl's fat and tossing them in the trash.

"I didn't even notice my clothes were gone until you got me down. What's… Wrong with me?" Clara asked, her concern genuine.

"Nothing! You're just embracing what the bib is telling you to: Freedom. The previous owner of that bib was a girl named Samantha. Well, kind of a girl. She was in her early 20's, and moved in here with her boyfriend. This was meant to be a place for her to express her… Eclectic tastes. Her boyfriend was supportive, and so was I. But at some point, she realized she shouldn't just play the role of an infant all day, and left with her boyfriend. Obese, but at least not too far gone. That bib was left with me. And its owner's desires are imbued in it. As with every other item you saw. They're waiting for the right fit, so to speak. And that bib has found you.

"So… The girl wanted to… Be like a baby?" Clara raised an eyebrow, as the bathroom became muggy from the warm water.

"Mmhmm. In more ways than one. But I'll let that messy thing around your neck acclimate you to all of it. Speaking of…" Jess reached behind Clara and undid the bib, removing it from the fat girl's neck and chubby chin. "I'm gonna have to wash this, since someone made it all messy."

Clara found herself grinning dumbly at that. 'I made it messy.', she thought to herself. This was all easier to take in than she thought. Watching Jess test and then turn off the water, she found herself unable to deny that her current situation made her… Happy. She was very overweight, barely able to walk, apparently uncaring about getting food on herself, and completely okay with being stark naked in front of a woman she'd barely known for two hours. But there was a sense of freedom permeating throughout all of this. Even as Jess picked her up and put her in the warm water, she felt at ease with the world. The bib was taken off, but its effects were lingering now. 

"Now, time to clean you up…" The caretaker grabbed a wash cloth and dunked it in the water, then got to work wiping Clara's chubby face. Once it was wiped clean, she brought one of the meaty arms up and washed the pudgy hand, scrubbing each digit. Then she did the other hand. Then she leaned forward and began to wipe down Clara's chest, causing the girl to moan softly; her chest wasn't any less sensitive at this size. Jess adjusted her movements to try and get her worked up less, but when she got to the girl's ample gut, massaging it to get the dirty parts clean caused the girl to shift around a little. 

She then did the rest of Clara's body much more expediently, not needing to worry about food on any other part of her. Though her obese charge did giggle when her armpits and the soles of her chunky feet were washed. Finally, Jess washed her hair, before laying out some towels and heating the girl back out. The drain was unplugged and the water began to flow out, while the maid towered down the newly-cleaned, swollen girl.

"So… Mmh!" Clara was interrupted by her hair being covered with a towel, but then she spoke again. "What now? Can I go? I'm as big as a house but I think I can manage."

"I was about to say. We're getting close to a turning point in your stay, already. If you make a certain choice, you won't be able to go back." Jess gently dried every inch of the girl, even in the crevice of the swollen cheeks that comprised her ass, and most of the way between her legs. 

"What, do I have to use a diaper or something?" Clara smirked. "... Because uh, I do have to go. This food is starting to… Mmhh…" She clutched her belly.

"No, it's not using the diaper." Jess pulled the towel away and looked at Clara, who returned her gaze.

"Well can you put me in one, then? … Please?" Clara was feeling anxious, but Jess shrugged and lifted Clara up, putting her on the changing table that sat across from the large toilet. She grabbed one of the poofy diapers and unfolded it, lifting Clara's meaty legs and placing it underneath. The now slightly less nude girl moaned. It was gonna be close… Jess brought her legs back down and did the straps. "Ooh, thank you! Don't even take me off the changing table, I--I can't…!" She let out a loud fart and grunted, as she began to relieve herself into the diaper. A discomfort in her gut washed over her… Clara didn't know, but her bowels were shortening, ensuring that there'd be even less time between eating and needing to 'unload' in the future. The diaper filled with brown, sticky mass as Clara kept pushing, farting occasionally too. It was like she was pooping out everything she had just eaten. But it felt so nice…

Jess massaged her belly as Clara groaned, pushing one more time to get a remaining fat log out, and then collapsing onto the table with a pathetic fart. "I hope you're happy, now, my big girl."

"Mmhfffuck, that felt incredible. Genuinely the best time I've ever done that." She had a dopey smile on her face as Jess went about changing her, undoing the straps and pulling away the now thoroughly-messed nappy. It was summarily tossed into the trash can which thankfully opened by pressing a pedal, meaning the scent wouldn't be anywhere near as rampant.

"Well I'm glad, because you'll be doing it a lot more." Jess got a cleaning wipe and cleaned up Clara's bottom like it was nothing, doing her private area as well. She had wet a little but nothing major.

"W-wait, huh? Whaddya mean?" Clara asked nervously as the maid put a fresh, baby powdered diaper on her now-wiped butt.

"You made your choice." Was the retort.

"Huh? But… You said it wasn't using the diaper!"

"It wasn't. It was you forgetting you had a toilet right there." Jess pointed to it. Clara knew it could easily fit her… "The one thing Sam could never do wasn't using a diaper. It was making the diaper her only option. She wanted to forget how to use the toilet." 

"What do you mean? All I did was use the diaper! I didn't…" Looking at the toilet, she began to draw blanks. On how to use it, on when to use it. She didn't even know how to make it flush. "Huh? What's going on?"

"You're the bib's new owner now. It fulfilled Sam's wish, for you. Any potty training you had, has been undone. That's why you should no longer leave. You technically can, but being both fat AND diaper-dependent? I don't think you'll do very well.

"I--I…" Tears began to well up in Clara's eyes. Why couldn't she remember? Why'd she pick that stupid bib?! "Wh… Wahhhh!!" She began to cry, loudly. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be thin again…

Jess heaved the big baby up and pat her back. "Shh, it's okay. I'll take care of you. You'll forget all about the big, scary outside world soon.” She rocked the heavy girl, walking her into the nursery. The movement soothed Clara's mind. "How about we put you down for a nap, hmm?" She found herself laid down in the large crib in the nursery, still crying a little. The maid smiled and popped a pacifier into her mouth. She began sucking it like there was no tomorrow. Each suck helped the exhaustion sent in for Clara. She had had a big day, even though this was only a couple hours. And it was going to be a lot more, from here on out, she knew, as her mind faded into unconsciousness.

Clara awoke later, with blankets on her very fat body. "Nnh…? Hey…! Jeeeess?" She called out. It was time to get up, dammit! 

"I'm coming!" The maid hurried in and lifted the girl out, setting her on her feet. "Did you go at all?" She felt the groin of the diaper, and then the seat. "Nope! All good, it seems." 

"How long was I out, even?" Clara brought a chubby arm to her eyes and rubbed them. "I slept like… Y'know."

"A couple hours. Seems like it must've been a good nap." Jess tickled the doughy belly of the padded girl, making her giggle. "Anyway. Sam liked watching cartoons. How about I set you up with a bottle of milk in front of the TV?" Without getting a response, she again lifted up the mostly-bare female, and brought her over to where a television sat. Across from it was a huge teddy bear. Jess rested Clara's diapered rump between its legs, her back against its belly. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, thanks, I guess. Uh, I'm not really into cartoons but if Sam was…" This was all new territory for Clara; she watched as the TV was turned on and a DVD was put in.

"Oh! Speaking of… I cleaned something up for you." The caretaker pulled out the bib which filled the wannabe baby with a surprising amount of excitement. It was wrapped back around her neck. "There you go. I'll make you a bottle." As Jess left, the DVD played. It was simplistic but colorful animation of a sad, slim young woman. She was sad until she entered a house… 

Clara knew where this was all going. But she found herself oddly engaged. A couple minutes into it, the girl on-screen was chubby and craving baby food. She began to drool. Clara didn't even realize she was doing the same until Jess came back a bit later, a strand of clear, slimy saliva oozing over her double chin, bib, and down her belly. Her mind had wandered back to food. But Jess was hooking her up. The older woman put the bottle between her lips and Clara instinctively took hold of the container with both hands, suckling on the fake nipple like there was no tomorrow. The milk was warm and sweet… Perfect. 

Her eyes glazed over as she watched the cartoon intently, entranced by it. Completely unaware her gut was churning away at the milk and making her gassy. She farted without thinking to relieve the built-up pressure, and giggled as the girl on-screen produced green clouds in front of and behind her with accompanying sounds. One hearty meal left the MUCH fatter girl trying to get up, only for her to fall onto her huge gut. She shrugged, and slowly crawled off-screen, as the DVD cut off.

"Mm? Hey, what gives? … Oh." She had noticed no more milk was coming out of the bottle but inspecting it, it was empty. "Hehe." Her hands came down and massaged her round gut. "You'll be as big as hers some day…" Her stomach gurgled and she moaned. "URRRP!! Ahh…" She let a hearty belch rip, and then tensed up and let one out below too. Jess returned a couple minutes later. "That cartoon was crazy! I had no idea what was gonna happen to the girl… Can I watch it again?"

Jess smiled. "Of course you can." She restarted the DVD as Clara got sucked into it again. Jess knew more than Clara that this was basically the future for her. She sighed, and walked away again with a smile. Caring for such a needy girl was going to be hard work but it would be rewarding. The rest of the day flew by for the maid as she tidied up around the house and looked after Clara, feeding her another jar of baby food for dinner. This one's effect on her waistline was dramatically smaller. After all, there was no need for an immobile girl right away. But Jess did notice some changes already. 

She served the food in a bowl at Clara's insistence and the girl used both hands to pick up and shovel the "fried chicken dinner"-flavored baby food into her greedy maw. She got even more of it on her body, sides of her ample bosom and protruding belly covered in the tan slop. Her face was coated with it and so were her pudgy fingers. And on top of that, the sheer, greasy unhealthiness of the food and Clara's reconfigured insides meant she was continually building up gas that she let out no problem. Seeing what Sam had wanted to become, it was no surprise to Jessica who stood off to the side why she gave it up.

Clara was already such a distortion of the person she was when she walked in. Hundreds of pounds fatter, clad only in a diaper and bib, eating messily just like the animal on said bib, and shamelessly relieving herself in front of another person. Well, not that she could help the last part anymore. But still. Jessica watched as this one day became two, and then four. Clara's care demanded a routine, and so that's what they both settled into. Three meals a day, complete with Clara making a mess of the food and then her diaper, followed by a bath each time. Though eventually Jess just decided to give her one bath at the end of the day. It was easier on both of them, especially as her treatment of Clara and the cartoons were causing her to regress. And after each meal, the aforementioned cartoons would be played, or Clara could play with toys, or sometimes she'd even ask to be put down for a nap. Assuming she wasn't so cranky that she needed one. 

And on top of all of this, of course, she grew. Not mentally, or age-wise; she'd never be aware that something here was keeping her functionally immortal. No, her body was growing: Fatter. The effect wasn't pronounced day by day but Jess definitely noticed her getting heavier over time. Going from 450 to 500, eventually, and then after a couple months even upwards of 600. Just like the cartoon, which Clara learned was the first of a few, she began to resort to crawling on her immense, distended belly. It stuck out two feet in front of her and forced her legs apart… Her legs, themselves, were positively packed with lard. Dimpled knees, bloated calves leading to swollen, soft ankles. Round, fat feet and toes that were the size of large grapes. Her ass got bigger too, becoming an even better seat as the pair of round cheeks filled up her diapers. 

Jess kept going up in sizes until nappies with almost enough material to make up a bedsheet were being wrapped around the beyond-chunky bottom. Clara's arms were swaddled in soft blubber that Jess's fingers sank into, and which made them useless for anything except bringing food up to her round, baby-like face. Said face began to be framed with a much shorter, more practical haircut, more befitting a girl of Clara's aspirations. It didn't get anywhere as messy from her piggish food binges, and made her look even cuter, with her triple chin and round, stuffed cheeks. And of course her boobs continued to grow, forcing the smaller and smaller bib up her boobs. Eventually, Jess just kept it off Clara. It no longer mattered.

The childish young woman was fulfilling Sam's dream. She completely forgot about home, and friends, and college. Her sweet, helpful caretaker began to use the phrase ‘messy little piggy’ to describe her. Cliche as it might be to hear for someone Clara’s size, few reflected it in appearance and actions, who appeared to try to spread around as much food as possible during meals, and even letting milk dribble out of the corners of her mouth whenever a bottle was placed in her greedy maw. There was also, of course, the matter of using her diaper, unconsciously taking part in one of the most shameful things a human could do. 

Even before the regression, ironically, she felt a sense of pride in it, in the way she just let go. And as time passed, her childish mind made her grin stupidly at the mess beneath her huge posterior. Perhaps an instinctual sense of ‘I made that’. And either way, life would continue on for the now-maternal maid and the regressed, ever-growing young woman (with emphasis on “young”). Jess wasn’t sure what she’d do if someone else entered the house on a whim. Of course, the house may not even draw in anyone anymore. She now had the perfect mistress: A girl constantly in need of cleaning, and feeding, and any other kind of pampering she’d offer. That was the maid’s desire, and it had been granted, one way or another.


End file.
